An ambitious and innovative MBRS IMSD program at Louisiana State University would train twenty upper-level underrepresented minority undergraduate Scholars per year for careers as biomedical researchers. LSU has established a national reputation for increasing the numbers of underrepresented doctoral students entering academics and industry, particularly in the Department of Chemistry. The current goal is to extend this success to include the training of minority undergraduates in areas of interest to the NIH. A number of new initiatives and programs have recently been established at LSU, aimed at the education and retention of minority undergraduates particularly in the STEM (science, technology, engineering and mathematics) fields. The proposed IMSD program would service the needs of undergraduates with a specific interest in advanced biomedical research training. A select group of IMSD Student Scholars would be matched with faculty research preceptors according to their interest. They would work in the preceptors' laboratory for two academic years, receiving wages. Eight measurable goals would be used for program evaluation to meet NIH and institutional objectives: (i) 20 (10 junior and 10 LSU senior undergraduate) IMSD Scholars perform 15 hours per week of biomedical research for 9 (academic) months per year, as monitored by student time sheets and semester research progress reports, approved and signed by their respective preceptors, (ii) presentation of at least one lecture or poster of the student's research at a major regional or national scientific meeting and attendance at a second meeting, (iii) coauthorship of at least one peer-reviewed publication by at least 90% of the students, (iv) at least 95% attendance at IMSD meetings, seminars and relevant events, (v) selection and invitation by the IMSD students of three nationally renowned scientists per year who specialize in areas of interest to the students and the program, (vi) each of the IMSD Scholars maintaining at least a 3.0 GPA for full-time loads, (vii) the IMSD Scholars having at least a 90% graduation rate within four years of enrollment at LSU, (viii) the IMSD Scholars attaining at least a 90% success rate in graduate or professional school placement and/or biomedical research employment immediately upon graduation. The students would meet once a week during each semester in a seminar held by the PI/Project Director to address student needs and concerns and for educational enhancement activities. Activities would include presentations by LSU faculty and graduate students on biomedical research, the fine points of presentations of posters and lectures, info on standardized testing, selecting and applying to graduate school, laboratory safety, bioethics and biomedical issues of specific relevance to minority groups, financial aid and other relevant programs.